


I Think I'm Going To Like It Here

by imminentcalamity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor!Dean, Fluff, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mental Patient!Castiel, Mental Patient!Jimmy Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentcalamity/pseuds/imminentcalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak believes he is an angel. Dean Winchester wonders if he might be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Going To Like It Here

Dean looked down at his list. He had just been reassigned to a new institution and had yet to finish observing his new patients. This was now his third day at his new post and he had finally gotten to the last name on his roster. He made his way down the hallway and stopped in front of one of the solitary rooms. "Let's get this over with." He knocked on the door. No response.

"I'm coming in." He opened the door with no further warning. "James Novak?"

He was met with silence. He stepped into the room and closed the door. "Yo, Jimmy."

Jimmy didn't move.

"I'm Dr. Winchester. Call me Dean, formalities are boring."

Jimmy stood in front of the window, staring outside. He wore a dirty trenchcoat over his scrubs. "That's not my name." He answered in a monotone voice.

"Excuse me?" Dean questioned.

"My name is Castiel. My human vessel is Jimmy Novak," As he said this, 'Castiel' turned to look at Dean, "He is a devout man."

Dean put his clipboard down on the desk pushed against the wall. "Uh huh... So if Jimmy is you're 'human vessel' then what are you?"

Castiel's fingers fiddled with the ends of his coat, "I am an angel of the Lord. I was sent here to prevent the breaking of seals."

Dean was astonished at the level of psychosis this man was under. "Yeah? What happens when all of the seals are broken?"

"Lucifer will be released from hell." Castiel remained stone faced as he talked, his gaze seemed to permeate Dean's very soul.

"Wow. So, what are you doing to stop it?"

"I am waiting for the Righteous Man."

Dean became uncomfortable under his ogling and crossed his arms to hide his discomfort. "Who is the 'Righteous Man'?"

Castiel took a small step forward. "You, Dean Winchester. You are the righteous man."

Dean gave him an uneasy grin, "That would be nice and all, but I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong guy."

"No, I am fairly certain."

Dean sighed and shook his head, "Angels don't exist."

Castiel looked at him in confusion, "Yet, you believe demons exist?"

Dean uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at his feet, "Angels don't exist, if they did no one would hurt as much as they do."

When he looked up again, Castiel was merely inches away from him. He jumped back, "Dude!"

Castiel looked confused, "Just because people have shortcomings in life doesn't mean angels don't exist."

Dean frowned, "That kinda makes sense."

Castiel opened his arms and stepped forward to embrace Dean, "Without angels, there would be no love."

Dean swallowed convulsively, "Uh.. Right." He squirmed out of the hug and grabbed his clipboard.

"I'll be back sometime this week." He said as he opened the door.

"I will be waiting." Castiel smiled at him.

Dean gave a half-grin and shut the door behind him.

He sighed contentedly and trekked down the hallway.

"I think I'm going to like it here."


End file.
